Digimon: A New Beginning
by Doom8824
Summary: A new story
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: The New Partners**

It was one of those days when you don't thing your life will change. "Wake up Dan you need to go to school!" Mom screamed. I got up and stared into the mirror seeing a 15 year old boy with brown bushy hair, and green eyes. I got up and ran to the door and shouted "See ya mom." As I left the door I thought my life will be another boring day.

When I got to the bus stop, Joe was waiting for me. "Hey Joe what's up." I said, "Not much but it seems the bus is a little late." Joe explained. "Well it will be here soon." I responded, but lately there has been something wrong with Joe. He has not talked to me for a few weeks now and his cell phone was big and bulky unlike his old one; he all ways was talking to his cell phone, about things that made no sense. Joe looked a bit thin and he was shorter than me by a little, his hair was black and flat, his eyes were a shiny brown. Then the bus arrived.

"Hey Dan did you study for the test." Joe asked. "Yeah I did." I replied. The bus came to a stop and we walked toward the school. "Ok students pick up your pencils and start your test." The teacher said. I was going through the test with ease and finally I was done. I looked out the window and saw a storm forming outside "Hey Joe didn't the weather man say that there is no storms out here today?" I said quietly, "Yeah and there is no possibility one can be forming right now." Joe responded. "Well it doesn't matter any ways." I thought.

School ended, so Joe and I decided to walk home yet, the storm started as we ran for my house, but I was then struck by lightning. "Dan, Dan, Dan wake up, Dan please wake up." My eyes opened to see these big eyes in front of mine, "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. "Wha…wha….what are you?" I asked, "I'm a digimon and my name is Agumon." I sat there and looked at it or should I say Agumon, "Where is Joe?" I asked Agumon strangely. "Joe who's Joe?" Agumon asked. Joe popped out of a bush and said "Hey Dan why are you by that digimon." Agumon stared at Joe with an angry look. "Joe you know about Agumon?" I asked. "Not just Agumon but all the others too." Joe replied. "Wait there is more than just Agumon?" I asked with curiosity. "Yeah they live in the digital world and come here to become partners or to destroy the human race." I was stunned then Agumon interrupted "Yeah Dan and I want you to become my partner but it is up to you." I stared at Agumon and replied "Well I'll be your partner Agumon." Then my phone was making weird noises and turned into a big bulky phone like Joe's. "Joe do you have a digimon too?" I asked. "Yes I do Dan his name is Gabumon." Joe said. "Well let's see him." I demanded. "If you wish" Joe responded. "Gabumon realize!" Joe shouted, there was this weird looking digimon with a horn on his head and it had dark blue stripes with a yellow belly. "Gabumon right?!" Agumon asked in a mean tone. "Yeah and who are you suppose to be the king of digimon." Gabumon replied with annoyance.

Digimon: A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: Relationship gone bad**

"Joe do you think Agumon and Gabumon will ever get along?" I asked. "Well they seem like they will get along eventually." Joe said. "I hope so or else we may have a problem." I said back. "I will not work with him Joe." Gabumon said with anger in his voice. "Well good because I will not work with you too." Agumon said with a groan. I was going to get furious because the two digimon were acting like kids. "Calm down Agumon." I said. "But…"Agumon said. "No buts Agumon, you will have to work with him alright." I said. "Fine, but he better not get in the way." Agumon said. "Same for you Gabumon." Joe exclaimed, and Gabumon just turned around and walked away. "Hey wait up Gabumon!" Joe shouted. "Good he is finally gone." Agumon said with confidence. "What are you talking about Agumon that was my friend's digimon!" I shouted in anger. "Well he should have not been so rude." Agumon said. "What, rude, you where the one that was rude!" I shouted. "Well he knows that I can do better than him." Agumon said with courage. "Well if you never have been so rude at the beginning, this would have never started." I said. "Just put me in the stupid digivice." Agumon said with a little anger in his voice. "Digivice is that what this big thing is called?" I asked Agumon. "Yes that is what it is, so now just say Agumon digitize." Agumon stated. "Ok, Agumon digitize!" I shouted. Then Agumon disappeared and was on the screen of the digivice.

I awoke to a loud boom. I looked out the window and saw a huge bug that was destroying the town. "Agumon realize!" I shouted. "Yes Dan?" Agumon questioned. "Look out the window there is a huge monster outside." I said. "That is a digimon Dan and its name is Kuwagamon and it's a champion level digimon." Agumon said. "What is this about levels?" I asked. "Well Dan, we digimon have different levels and right now I'm a rookie level." Agumon answered. "Well let's go defeat this giant bug." I said.

I ran down the street and saw Joe waiting for me. "It's about time you get here Dan." Joe said impatiently, "And why is Agumon not in your digivice?" I stared at Agumon and was thinking why that was wrong. "If people see him it will cause a panic." Joe said. "Chill Joe, no one saw us come here." I said immediately without thinking. "Gabumon realize!" Joe shouted. "Ok Agumon lets do this right this time." I said. "Ok Dan." Agumon responded. We all ran to the explosions and then we saw Kuwagamon. "_Pepper_ _B__reath_" Agumon said and then he had a fireball come out of his mouth. "_Blue Blaster_." Gabumon said and bluish flames came from his mouth. The attacks hit Kuwagamon but did no damage. Then Kuwagamon turned around and picked up Gabumon with his pincers. "Agumon we need to save Gabumon!" I shouted. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon shouted. The fireball hit Kuwagamon in the head and made it drop Gabumon. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon." Gabumon was now a bigger digimon and looked like a huge dog. Then Garurumon pounced on to Kuwagamon and forced Kuwagamon to the ground. "_Blue Blaster_." Garurumon said. That was the final blow and turned Kuwagamon back into an egg. "Finally it's over." I said

"So Joe why is your digimon not Garurumon anymore?" I asked. "Dan digimon will only digivolve if they need to not if you want them to." Joe said. "Yeah but that is not what I asked." I responded. "When a digimon digivolves it's temporary." Joe answered. "Oh, I knew that." I said stupidly. "Ok Dan." Joe said. Then he started to walk off with Gabumon. "Hey wait up for me and Agumon!" I shouted while running.

Digimon: A new Beginning

**Chapter 3: Agumon Digivolves**

"Hey stop!" I screamed. "I can't Dan I need to get home!" Joe shouted back. I stopped and Agumon ran right over me. "Sorry Dan I thought you were still running." Agumon said. "Just help me up." I replied. "Ok." Agumon said.

It was 7:30 at night and I was running with the wind as Agumon followed. "Why are we running?" Agumon asked. "Because if I don't get home before 8:00 my mom will kill me." I replied. "She will kill you?" Agumon asked. "No it's an expression." I said. "Oh…..what's an expression?" Agumon asked. "I'll explain it later, just keep running." I said. When we got to the door it was about 7:59. I looked at Agumon and remembered that he has to stay in his digivice. "Agumon digitize!" I shouted. Then the front door opened and mom was sitting there. "What are you talking to?" She asked as if it was her problem. "Um…. I was just talking to my friend." I said with barely any confidence. I ran into the house and went straight up to my room.

I then said, "Agumon realize." Agumon was now standing in front of me. "Please don't put me back into that think." Agumon commented. "Ok, but you need to hide in my room." I said, "And make sure that my mom won't be able to find you." Agumon tried to go under my bed; unfortunately his head was too big. I went to my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Agumon staring at me, "Didn't I say that you need to hide." I said quietly. "Yeah you did, but I couldn't find a place to hide, so I was going to ask you if you knew a place to hide." Agumon answered quietly. I Stared at Agumon stupidly and said, "Just go hide." Agumon stared and walked into the darkness of my closet.

It was about 5:45 in the morning when I woke up. "Agumon are you there?" I asked the empty closet. There was no answer; I decided to go down stairs to investigate. There was a noise coming from the pantry. "Oh, hey Dan…..." Agumon said with a mouth full of food. "What are you doing Agumon?" I questioned. "Um, what does it look like?" Agumon said as if I was stupid. "What it looks like to me is that there is a huge lizard eating all the food." I said. "Hey who are you calling a huge lizard." Agumon said while stuffing himself. I looked away to see my mother standing there, "Uh, I can explain……I think." I said doubtingly. "Ok explain the monster eating my food and how did it get here?" Mom questioned. "Agumon run!" I shouted. Agumon and I started to run for the front door, as we got out I slammed it behind me. "Mom's going to hate me for that." I thought.

As we were catching our breath, I looked back to see Joe running up the street. "Dan, Dan!" Joe was shouting. "What is it Joe?" I asked. "You need…to…go…to town with me." Joe said with a heavy breath. We head for the town and saw buildings destroyed. "What happened here?" I asked. "The town was attacked by a powerful digimon." Joe said. "That's all right he is no match for us." I said. "Uh, Dan." Agumon said confused. "Yes Agumon." I replied. "Look" Agumon said while pointing at a digimon. "It's Icedevimon, a champion level digimon. He is a virus type and watch out for his frozen claw attack." The digivice said. "Ok the digivice can talk too, what's next." I said.

"Agumon let's get started." I said. "Ok." Agumon replied. Icedevimon then turned to see a fireball head straight at him, but then he vanished and appeared behind us. "_Frozen Claw_!" Icedevimon shouted. Agumon was then flung across the street. "Gabumon realize." Joe said. "Agumon!" I shouted. Agumon started to stand up to see Icedevimon looking right at him. "Why do you waste your time with these pathetic humans?" Icedevimon questioned. "I choose Dan to be my partner and I won't let him down." Agumon replied in pain. "Very well then you must be destroyed." Icedevimon said. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon said. The shot was a direct hit, or so we thought. Icedevimon dogged it. I felt a cold feeling behind me and turned around. "You think you can stop me, but as you can see it is impossible." Icedevimon bragged. He then hit me with his frozen claw attack, flinging me into the house next to us. "Dan!" Agumon shouted. "I will stand for this no longer!" Joe shouted. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon." Agumon stared at me on the ground stunned. "So you think just because you digivolved you can stop me. Ha!" Icedevimon said. I was feeling too much pain to even care what was happening around me. Garurumon ran after Icedevimon, but Icedevimon flew up into the air. "Why do you humans keep trying, learn to give up before I force you to." Icedevimon said. "_Frozen Claw_!" Icedevimon said. This time his attack was going to hit me again. But Garurumon took the hit by running in front of me. "We…we…..we can't stop him." I thought to myself. Agumon looked at me and new that I was in doubt. "How can we stop something that fast." I thought, "Every time we try to hit him, he doges it." I stared at Agumon and could see the depression in his eyes. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" I saw a giant dinosaur like digimon. "_Nova Blast!"_ Greymon shouted. I saw a huge fireball come out of Greymon's mouth. The fireball hit Icedevimon and he screeched in pain. "You humans are so weak, one hit won't stop me." Icedevimon bragged. "_Nova Blast_!" Greymon shouted once more. The fireball was hurling towards Icedevimon at an incredible speed. Icedevimon fell to the ground, "You think this is the end, don't you?" Icedevimon questioned. "Think I know you are done!" Joe shouted across the street. Icedevimon began to laugh hysterically. "What are you laughing at?" Joe asked. Then a hole opened up behind him, "We'll meet again humans." Icedevimon said before he went through the hole.

I stood up painfully and walked towards Agumon. "You ok Dan?" Agumon asked. "Yeah I'll live." I said in pain. "We should take you to a hospital." Joe said. "Guys, I said I'll be alright." I answered. "How am I going to explain this to my mom?" I questioned myself.

Digimon: A New beginning

**Chapter 4: Sammy**

"Agumon keep up!" I shouted. "Well if we didn't run so much maybe I could." Agumon replied. When we stopped we were in front of my house. I opened the front door and quietly snuck to the door of my room; When we got to the door of my room Agumon tripped and fell down, making a loud noise throughout the house. "Well, so much for being quiet." I said. "Sorry Dan." Agumon said quietly. We got in my room to see it was all messed up. "Who would do this to my room?" I questioned. "Dan look there's a note." Agumon pointed out. I walked to the note. "Yeah and I can't read it to." I said. "Maybe Joe can help us." Agumon suggested. "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked.

We went to Joe's house immediately to find an answer. I rang the bell and Joe answered the door. "Dan?" Joe asked half way awake. "Joe I need you to translate this note for me." I said. "What, at 2:00 in the morning!" Joe yelled. I looked at Agumon and he just shrugged. "Well I guess so." I answered. "Fine come in but, be quiet." Joe said quietly. We silently walked past his parent's room down the hall; we stopped a medium sized brown door. Joe opened the door and let us in his room. "Ok let's have a look at that note." Joe said. I handed him the crumpled up note from my pocket. "That's strange." Joe said. "What?" I asked. "The computer won't start up." Joe replied. Agumon was looking out the window, watching something. "What are you looking at Agumon?" I asked. He looked at me but did not answer; I too started to stare out the window for no reason. "What are you two looking at?" Joe asked. "Hu." I said. "Never mind." Joe said, "This is weird, the power is out." I looked back at Agumon as he sat there staring out the window. "Well Joe, we'll have to just go to sleep." I said as I yawned. I decided to go to sleep on the ground in the corner of the room. "Dan, wake up Dan!" Joe shouted. "Agumon, can you wake up Dan?" Joe asked. "Of course I can." Agumon replied. Agumon went across the room and went towards me at full speed. "Ow!" I shouted, "What was that for!" Joe walked over to and said, "That was for not waking up." I stared at him having no response. "Ok then why did you need me to wake up?" I asked. "We have to go check out the power plant." Joe said. "And why do I need to do that?" I questioned. "I think this has to do with a digimon." Joe responded. "And why do you think that?" I asked. "Well the power is still out and it should be back by now." Joe said. "So you think it has to do with a digimon." I said. "Yes, because by now the power should work." Joe said. I looked at Joe and then began to laugh. "What do you think is so funny Dan?!" Joe demanded. I began to calm down, "Ok, let's go to the power plant and prove that this has nothing to do with a digimon." I said.

We made it to the power plant but, saw nobody around the area. "Just because nobody is working here doesn't mean there is a digimon." I said. We walked into the front of the power plant and rushed the door open. "Ok Joe what do you want to do now?" I questioned. "Just keep walking." Joe said. We all were walking down the hall, and then I heard a noise down the hall. "Guts did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" Agumon asked. "_Boom B__ubble_!" I turned and saw a big bubble coming after me. "What the…" I said while dodging the attack. All the others turned around to see me laying on the ground. "Dan why are you on the ground?" Agumon asked. "So you mean I'm the only one that saw that attack!" I shouted. "Yep." Agumon said. "Get over here Agumon." I said. He walked over to me and looked down the hall to hear, "_Boom Bubble_!" Agumon jumped out of the way and I remained on the ground. "That's it!" I shouted. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon shouted. "What is going on?" Joe asked. "Only one way to find out." I said. I ran down the hall but only to see that our enemy was a 14 year old skinny girl with red haired and blue eyes. "What the…" I said stunned. "I'll save you Dan!" Agumon shouted. "No wait Agumon!" I shouted back. But Agumon didn't hear me and head butted me again. "Ow!" I screamed, "What is it with you head butting me all the time!" I shouted. "Sorry." Agumon said regretfully. I turned around and stared at the girl. "Get out of my way." The girl demanded. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?!" I shouted as she walked past me. "Forget it Dan she's not our problem." Agumon said. "She is now." I said. "Hey guys wait up!" Joe shouted. "Well it took you a while." I said. "What's your problem?" Joe asked. "Dan's made because he was beaten by a girl." Agumon said. "That's not true." I replied. "Yes it is." Agumon said. "Get over here!" I shouted. "Hey, you two need to stop getting in these dumb arguments!" Joe shouted. "Who asked you." I said. "I'm only trying to stop the conflict between you two." Joe said innocently. "Agumon when I get a hold of you I'm going to make sure you can't feel your arms!" I screamed. "Sometimes I think trying to stop you two is just making it worse." Joe sighed. "Ow!" Agumon shouted. "That'll teach you." I said. "All I said is that you got beaten by a girl." Agumon explained. "Do you want me to hit you on the other arm!" I shouted. "No." Agumon said. "Then shut up about that." I said. "Ok." Agumon replied. "What I don't get is why that girl was here in the first place?" I wondered. Joe stood up and started to walk down the hall. "Hey Joe, do you think that girl had something to do with the power?" I asked. "Well Dan I really can't say." Joe responded. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." I thought to myself. "Dan!" Agumon shouted. "Yeah what is it Agumon?" I asked. "Are we at the end of this hall yet?" Agumon asked. "I wish I knew." I said, "We've been walking for hours, there should be an end by now." We kept walking down the never ending hall way and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. We all began to run for the light. "Ha, I'll beat you both to the end of this hall." I bragged. We all ran and when I got to the end of the hall…. "Bam!" I slammed into a wall. "That's what you get for not paying attention." Joe said. I jumped up and said, "What the heck is with this place, I mean who would put a light at a dead end!" I shouted. Agumon started laughing at me and I started to chase him down the hall. "This time I'm not going to be easy on you!" I shouted.

Agumon stopped and I ran right into him, "Hey what's with you Agumon?" I asked. "Look it's that girl again." Agumon said. "Yeah it is." I replied. Joe stopped behind us and asked, "What are you guys looking at now?" Joe questioned. Agumon pointed down the hall. The girl ran up to us and said, "Well I hate to say it but I need your help."

"Hu!" I shouted. "There is a digimon in this power plant, and it is feeding off the power." She said. "And why should we trust you?" I asked. "Because if you don't I'll kick your butt again." She said. "See Dan I was right." Agumon added. "What did I tell you!" I shouted. "I don't remember." Agumon said. "Ok I'll show you." I said. The girl walked up to Joe and said, "Do these two always act this way."

"Not all the time but they have been doing it more often." Joe said. "The names Sammy but you can call me Sam." She said. "I'm Joe and the two over there are Agumon and Dan." Joe replied. "How long do they take to calm down?" Sam asked. "It really depends on the situation." Joe answered. "Ahhh!" Agumon screamed running away. "I swear I will get you for that!" I shouted. We finally calmed down and began to continue our walk in the darkened hallway. When we arrived at the main power supply room, we were able to see the damage the digimon did. In the corner of the room a little worm like digimon popped out to attack us. "It's Kunemon a rookie leveled digimon with a powerful poison sting attack." The digivice pointed out. "Gabumon realize!" Joe shouted. "Patamon realize!" Sam shouted. "Agumon you know what to do!" I shouted. "_Pepper Breath__!"_ Agumon shouted. The fireball hit a generator sending sparks in the air. "_Pepper Breath, Boom Bubble, Blue Blaste__r!"_ The digimon shouted at the same time. The attacks were all heading towards the digimon but, then the digimon began to glow. "What's it doing?" I asked. "I think it's digivolving." Joe answered. The little worm digivolved into a big bee. "That's Flymon a champion leveled digimon." The digivice said. "I really do get tired of this thing talking to me, is there a mute button on it?" I asked. Flymon then dogged the attacks and flew towards Gabumon. "Gabumon get out of the way!" Joe shouted. "Dan, what do I do?" Agumon asked. "You can try to digivolve!" I shouted. "I can't the building is to small!" Agumon replied. Flymon missed Gabumon and flew back to the top of the building and charged down at Agumon. "Agumon!" I shouted. "Hu?" Agumon questioned. Agumon tripped and got Flymon stuck in the ground. "Good thinking Agumon!" I shouted. "What happened?" Agumon asked. Patamon attacked Flymon and destroyed it. "Hey that one was mine!" I shouted. "To bad." Sam replied. Agumon walked next to me and said, "Well at least she didn't beat you this time."

"Do you remember what I said last time?" I asked. "Should I start running?" Agumon asked. "Yeah I'll give you a ten second head start."


	2. chapters 5 to 9

**Chapter: 5 The Digital Gate is Opened**

We were all walking to Joe's house to decode the message. "Why does **she**have to come with us?" I asked. "You know I do have a name." Sam said. "What does that matter to me?" I questioned. "And you said I had no manners." Sam responded. "Stop fighting you two!" Joe shouted. We looked at each other and started walking towards Joe. "Joe, tell me why she is coming with us?" I asked silently. "She has good experience with digimon I think she can be useful for us." Joe answered. "That or you like her." I said. Joe began to blush and ran towards his house faster. "I knew it." I thought to myself.

We got inside the house and ran for Joe's bed room. "Dan where is the note?" Joe asked. "Here it is." I said while reaching into my pocket. Joe was typing franticly on his computer for answers, as I began to walk up to Joe the computer was glowing. "Joe your computer has problems." I said. We all got closer and then the computer sucked us up; when we were inside the computer we began to spiral like we were inside a toilet. "I think I'm about to hurl!" Agumon shouted. "Just don't hurl on me then!" I shouted. "I'll try not to!" Agumon shouted.

The spiral ended and we fell on a snowy mountain. "That was a good landing." Agumon said. "Maybe because you landed on top of me!" I shouted. We all got up to see a vast land beyond us, "Does anyone know where we are?" I asked. "This could be the digital world." Joe responded. We walked down the mountain to get a better look. "This will be a good place to sleep tonight." Joe said confidently. "So who wants to get the fire wood?" I asked. They all looked at me and got back to work, "Fine I'll do it." I said. "I'll come with you Dan!" Agumon shouted.

"There's a good looking tree to cut down." I said. I got the axe and swung it at the tree to here a scream. "What my luck." I said. "What is it Dan?" Agumon asked. "Agumon run!" I shouted. We ran right through the camp, "See you later guys!" I shouted while running. "What are you talking about?" Joe asked. A huge tree crashed through our camp, "What did you do this time Dan!" Joe shouted. "Just run!" I shouted back. We stopped at a river to catch our breath, "I think we lost him." I said. "That's good, but why was he chasing us?" Joe asked. "You know there is a funny story about that." I replied. "Do tell Dan, do tell." Joe said. "I tried to cut it down." I said. "Why!" Joe shouted. "I thought it was just a regular tree." I said. "Good job we lost our camp." Sam interrupted. I decided to walk away from the others. "Wait for me!" Agumon shouted. I turned to look at Agumon but just kept walking away. "What is your problem Dan?" Agumon asked. "Sam makes me look like the bad guy." I said. "You are a bad guy?" Agumon asked. "No, what I mean is that she always blames me." I responded, "We should get back to them I guess." We went back to the new camp site to see what was going on. "What are you staring at?" I asked Sam. "Uh, nothing." Sam responded instantly. "Ok, then I will be in my tent if you need me." I said. I looked back to see her staring at me again. "What do you want from me!" I shouted. "I don't want anything from you." Sam said. "Ok crazy girl." I said.

It was the next morning and I woke up later than all the others. "Wow it's about time you wake up." Joe said. "Yeah I don't really care alright." I said. "I think I may have found a way to get out of this place." Joe said. "Keep it up then." I said. "Dan I think we got a visitor." Agumon said. We looked up to see Icedevimon once again. "I've been waiting for you humans." Icedevimon said. "Agumon you know what to do!" I shouted. "_Pepper Breath_." Yet Agumon's attack was stopped by Icedevimon's hand. "I thought you would do that!" I shouted. "And what are you going to do about it human." Icedevimon snorted. "I'm getting tired of your attitude towards humans!" I shouted. "Fine I will give you a choice." Icedevimon said, "You can have your parents back and give up your digimon or die." I looked at all the others, "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "Hurry up kid, you do have a time limit." Icedevimon said. "Prove that you have my parents!" I shouted. Icedevimon swung his arm and things began to get all hazy.

"Dan wake up!" Joe shouted at my face. "I'm up I'm up." I said. "Great thinking Dan." Sam said angrily. "Yeah it's always my fault isn't it?" I questioned. "Who is the one who decided to question Icedevimon." Sam stated. "So what if I questioned that thing." I added. "If you would have kept your mouth shut we would not be stuck in this place." Sam said. I looked around and saw that we were in a jail made of ice. "Hey where are the digimon?" Joe asked. I finally noticed that Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon were all missing. "We need to get out of here." I suggested. "And how do you expect that to happen?" Sam asked. I looked around to see a piece of metal lying on the ground; I picked it up and began to swing at the frozen bars of our prison. "Dan that won't work." Sam said. I ignored her comment and still swung the piece of metal at the bars; finally the ice gave out and we were free. "I guess I was wrong." Sam said. "Now we need to find Agumon and the rest of the digimon." I said. "Well it's about time you humans get out of your prison." Icedevimon said, "Now face your destruction." I stared at him and began to laugh. "What are you laughing about!" Icedevimon shouted. "You think you can defeat us and our digimon." I said. "What digimon." Icedevimon added. "Oh yeah I forgot." I sighed. I looked at the others in disappointment; then I heard something behind me, "_Pepper Breath_!" I took a glimpse behind me and saw a fireball. "Hey that almost hit me Agumon!" I yelled. "He is working for me now human." Icedevimon bragged. "This is not good." I thought to myself.

"_Pepper Breath_!" I dogged another shot. "Agumon I really don't want to hurt you." I said. Then a door opened behind Sam and Joe, what came out was Gabumon and Patamon but they too attacked their partners. "Don't you see humans the only way to stop me is to destroy your digimon." Icedevimon said in a bragging tone. I charged at Agumon and hit him right in the head. "Ow!" Agumon screamed, "What did I do!" Icedevimon stared at me stunned. "You broke the spell, but how." Icedevimon demanded. "I really don't know." I said. "Dan we can use a little help here!" Joe shouted. "Agumon attack!" I yelled. "_Pepper Breath_!" This shot was going at a massive speed and hit Icedevimon directly in the arm. "Ahhhh!" Icedevimon screeched in pain. "That shows you whose boss." I bragged. But then Icedevimon began to laugh. "You think a single shot from your pathetic digimon can stop me." Icedevimon said while laughing hysterically. "Hey who are you calling pathetic!" Agumon shouted. Then Icedevimon phased through the ceiling and the other digimon returned to normal. "Weird." I said. "Um guys look." Sam said. "It's that vortex thing!" I shouted. "Here we go again!" Joe added.

We all returned to the human world falling out of the sky, "Once again you are on top of me Agumon!" I shouted.

**Chapter 6: Devimon**** A****ttacks**** the Mind**

"I've been waiting to get home." I said. "Me too." Agumon added. "Don't get to happy guys I think this is just the beginning." Sam said. "Thanks for the encouragement." I added. "See you later!" Joe shouted. "See ya!" We replied. "I need to get home to Dan see you tomorrow." Sam said. "And now she acts all nice." I thought to myself. "We need to get home too Agumon." I said.

We went home and remembered that my parents are still gone. "We should get some rest; we got a long day ahead of us." I said. I woke up cold in the night, "Why do you have my bed covers?" I asked. "I got cold." Agumon answered. "And you couldn't share!" I shouted. "Not really." Agumon said. "I think my life would be better without you sometimes." I sighed silently. "What did you say Dan, I couldn't hear you?" Agumon asked. "It wasn't important Agumon just go back to bed." I said.

I woke up to see a creature staring at me in the eyes. "Agumon." I said silently. But before Agumon could hear me the digimon disappeared. "What is it Dan." Agumon responded. "Never mind." I said. "I wonder where that digimon went." I thought to myself.

It was the next day and I was already late for school, "I have to leave you here today Agumon is that ok?" I asked. "I'll be ok." Agumon answered. "It's not you I'm worried about it's the house." I thought to myself. I got to the school but the bell has already began to ring, "Man my teacher is going to kill me for being so late." I thought amongst myself. "Dan you're late." The teacher stated. "Like I didn't know that already." I said. "Here is your test." The teacher said. "That's great I'm late and had no time to study for this test." I thought to myself.

I handed the test in and walked out the door for my next class, while heading for my next class I ran into Joe. "Hey Joe I've been looking for you." I said. "What for?" Joe asked. "I saw this digimon in my room but when I called for help, it disappeared." I said. "Strange" Joe added. I then punched Joe in the stomach for no reason. "Why did you do that Dan?" Joe asked in pain. "I don't know" I answered. "See you later jerk." Joe said angrily. "What just happened there?" I asked myself. I got to the next class and sat next to Sam. "Sam I think I need help." I said confused. "What happened now?" Sam asked. "I hit Joe for no reason." I answered. "Why?" Sam asked. "I don't know why." I answered. "I Don't know how to answer that." Sam responded. "I never needed your help any ways." I said out of nowhere. "Then why did you ask." Sam said furiously. "Just leave me alone." I responded. "What's going on, why am I doing all this?" I asked myself.

It was time to go home and I decided to run home instead of walking. "Agumon!" I shouted. "Yes Dan." Agumon replied. I fell to the ground with sudden pain in my body. "What do you think you are doing?" A voice questioned in my head. "Dan are you ok?" Agumon asked. "Get out of my head!" I shouted. "But Dan, I'm not in your head." Agumon said. "Don't worry Dan you will soon become my puppet." The voice said with a laugh, "And the only friends you will have is me." I began to stand up, but then a sudden pain would go through my body. "I will not become your little puppet." I said out loud. "But my dear boy you have no choice." The voice said. "Agumon go get the others." I said. Agumon ran out the door to go get help.

"Sam, Joe I need you!" Agumon shouted. "What is it Agumon?" Joe asked. "It's Dan there is something wrong with him." Agumon said. "That explains his weird behavior." Joe added. "Will you help me?" Agumon asked. "Alright I'll help." Joe answered. Joe followed Agumon to my house and broke into my room. "Dan I got Sam and Joe like you asked." Agumon said. "Agumon I need you to head butt me!" I shouted. "But last time I did that you got mad." Agumon replied. "Just do it!" I shouted. "Ok here I go." Agumon said. Agumon hit me in the gut making the digimon fly out of me. "There's that coward!" Joe shouted, "Gabumon realize!" The digimon then began to talk, "If you kill me your friend will die too." I looked at the digimon stunned. "Guys just destroy him, even if it takes me down too!" I shouted. "_Pepper Breath_!" The shot hit the digimon in the back sending it to floor. I was then able to gain control over my body and actions. "You are just another coward." I said. "Is that what you think?" The digimon questioned. "If the only way you can destroy me is to destroy my life that must mean you are a coward." I said. "That's it human fear my power!" The digimon yelled.

**Chapter 7: Is this the end?**

A hole opened up behind the digimon and then Icedevimon appeared, "I see you met my brother Devimon." Icedevimon stated. "You know I thought it was bad enough with one of you but now there are two." I said. "Scared human?" Icedevimon asked. "Not much." I responded. "This time I won't let you live human!" Icedevimon shouted. "And this time we won't let you live!" I shouted back. I took a glimpse behind me to see if my friends agreed, "This time we will win!" Joe shouted. "I will break your pride humans!" Icedevimon yelled as he charged. We all jumped out of the way and returned to our feet immediately, "You missed!" I shouted. "Now it's our turn." Joe added. "_Blue Blaster_!" Gabumon's attack was a direct hit in Icedevimon's neck. "Ahhh!" Icedevimon screeched in pain. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon's attack sent Icedevimon to the ground, "NOOOOO!" Icedevimon shouted before he was destroyed. "You fools think this is over!" Devimon shouted. "Oh yeah I forgot about you." I said quietly.

Devimon hit Joe in the face, making him hit the wall, "You think it is over!" Devimon shouted, "I will show you all that this is just the beginning!" I ran to Joe and helped him back up to his feet, "And how do you think you will stop us?" Joe questioned. "You will find out soon human." Devimon answered. "What is he bragging about now?" I asked myself.

Devimon sprung back into action without us realizing it. "You need to be quick humans." Devimon informed us. "I had about enough with you!" I yelled. "Then why don't you take action instead of talking all day human." Devimon replied. "Fine I will!" I shouted.

I charged at Devimon with my bare fist, "Dan what are you stupid!" Joe shouted. I ignored Joe's comment and tried to hit Devimon but instead of me hitting him he caught my fist. "You are so foolish to even try such a move." Devimon said with a smirk on his face. "Let go of me!" I shouted. "Can you not see what is about to happen?" Devimon asked. "I don't see anything." I responded. "The gate has opened." Devimon stated. "What gate?" I asked. "The digital gate." Devimon answered. "So what I've seen it already." I added. "Then that means you know that the digimon coming through that gate are coming here to destroy your kind." Devimon said. "I didn't know that." I thought to myself.

I tried to free myself from Devimon's hand but he would not let go; then Devimon through me into the wall behind him. "If I was you I would stay there." Devimon said. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon's attack flew at Devimon but Devimon thought fast and blocked the attack, "Stop wasting my time." Devimon demanded.

I tried to get up but Devimon knocked me back to the ground with a powerful attack. "Stay down human!" Devimon shouted. "There is no way you can keep me on the ground." I said in pain. I tried to get up again but was flung back to the ground, "Why don't you give up!" Devimon yelled. "Like I said you can't stop me." I said in deep pain. "Don't worry Dan we're going to help you." Joe said. "Don't!" I shouted in pain. "Why not?" Joe asked. "This is my fight and there is no need for you to get hurt." I replied. "That's too bad human because I think you need all the help you can get." Devimon grunted. "You shouldn't be that hard." I said. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon's attack hit Devimon but did no damage at all, "That's impossible." I stated. "You can't stop me so stop trying to!" Devimon shouted. "He's tougher than I thought." I said to myself.

Devimon then picked me up and smashed through the house, "Got any last words human?" Devimon asked. "Actually, I got you just where I want you." I replied with little breath. "Hu?" Devimon said confused. "Agumon digivolve to………… Greymon." Devimon was stunned, "But how?" Devimon questioned. "_Nova Blast_!" Devimon dropped me and stood in front of me stunned, and then all I saw was a bright light. "I will return!" That was the last words we heard from Devimon before he was destroyed; after that I passed out.

**Chapter 8: Road to Recovery **

"Man my head hurts." I said, "Wait, where am I?" A man walked into the room, "You're in the hospital kid." The man answered, he looked like he was in his mid 20's and he had oily hair that was spiked, he was taller than me by a little, he also had a scar on his chin, his eyes were a glowing green that looked like they would look right through you. "Why?" I asked. "You have a fractured arm and you have been knocked out cold for two weeks." The man said. "Two weeks!" I shouted. "Calm down kid." The man said. "Doctor, someone needs you." A woman said. "I'll see you later kid." The doctor said while walking out the door. "Hey Dan, how are you." Joe said walking in. "Other than the pain I'm alright." I responded. "That's good." Joe said. "Do you know when they are going to let me out of this place?" I asked. "I wish I could tell you." Joe said. "I guess I'll find out when they let me out." I sighed. "I would like to stay Dan but I think they need me out of here." Joe said. "See you later then." I responded.

"I got some good news kid," The doctor said walking in, "you get to leave tomorrow." I responded with little emotion, "Good." I thought to myself. "How did you hurt yourself that bad kid?" The doctor asked. "Uh………I tripped." I said stupidly. "I think something else happened." The doctor said. "No, I tripped." I responded. "You sure that it wasn't a creature of some sort, a digimon I suppose." The doctor said. "How do you know about digimon?" I asked. "If you join D.C.T. you can find out more about digimon than you ever thought you could." The doctor said. "Where do I go?" I asked. The doctor handed me a card with an address on it, "Just go to this location." The doctor said. After that the doctor walked out the door.

The next day arrived and I was ready to get out of the hospital, "Time to go kid." The doctor said. "How do you know about the digimon?" I asked. "Not now kid." The doctor said shoving me out the door. "I might as well get home then." I thought to myself. "Now I need to find Agumon." I said out loud. "What do you mean Dan I'm right here." Agumon replied. "Why are you in the digivice?" I asked. "Joe told me to get in the digivice to make sure you will be ok." Agumon answered. I looked at the card to see the address, "What are you looking at?" Agumon asked. "Just some address." I answered. "What are we going to do now?" Agumon asked. "Find out what D.C.T. is." I answered.

"This is the place." I said. "It looks like a mansion." Agumon added. I looked at the massive building for a second and walked in, "Anyone here!" I shouted. "Welcome kid." The doctor said walking down the stairs. "My name is Dan." I said. "Ok Dan, I got a mission for you." The doctor said. "A mission?" I asked. "Yes a mission." The doctor replied. "What do I have to do?" I asked. "You need to find this digimon and destroy it." The doctor said. "What do I get out of this?" I questioned. "You gain acceptance to D.C.T." The doctor answered. "Where is this digimon at then?" I asked. "I'll put the location into your digivice." The doctor said while messing with my digivice.

"Now go destroy that digimon!" The doctor shouted. I walked out of the door and looked at the digivice to find my target, "Agumon realize!" I shouted. "Finally you let me out." Agumon groaned. "Stop complaining." I said. We began to walk for the location on the digivice, "Wait this is Joe's house." I thought to myself. I walked up to the door and knocked, "I'm coming!" Joe shouted. The door swung open and Joe looked like he has not slept for weeks, "I need Gabumon." I demanded. "Why?" Joe asked. "Just hand him over!" I shouted. "I want to know why you need Gabumon." Joe demanded. "I just need Gabumon alright." I said. "Wait you're not working for D.C.T.?" Joe asked. "How do you know about them?" I questioned. "I worked for them before you got Agumon, but I quit." Joe explained, "Do not listen to what they tell you, it's all lies."

"They didn't tell me much." I added. "They call them self's the Digimon Capture Team, but they would work better as the Digimon Corruption Team." Joe stated. "What do they do?" I asked. "They capture digimon for their own reasons." Joe said. "What reasons?" I asked. "I really don't know." Joe responded. "Maybe I can answer that." The doctor said behind us. "What do you do with the digimon?" I asked. "Give me your digimon and I'll show you." The doctor said. "Commander Lance." Joe said silently. "Why did you not dispose of this kid's digimon?" Lance asked. "That digimon belongs to my friend and there is no way I would betray him." I answered. "You don't have much of a choice." Lance said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. Lance reached into his pocket and grabbed a remote, "This is why." Lance said holding the remote. "What are you going to do throw it at me?" I asked. "No." Lance said while pressing the button on the remote. "Ahhhh!" I shouted in pain. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Simple kid, I put a chip on you in the hospital." Lance answered. "I'll save you Dan!" Agumon shouted. "One step closer and he will be in even more pain." Lance said. "You coward!" I shouted. Lance then pressed the button again, "Ahhh!" I shouted in pain again, "Stop that!"

"The more you resist, the more pain you will feel." Lance said. "I will win." I said getting up to my feet. "Have it your way." Lance said pushing the button on the remote sending me back to the ground in pain. "Dan!" Agumon shouted. "Shut up!" Lance yelled in anger. "You think you can keep me down but I will keep getting up." I said. "I grow tired of your pride." Lance said. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked with bravery. "_Blue Blaster_!" Gabumon's attack almost hit Lance, "Nice try." Lance said as if he knew it was going to happen, "Now it's my turn, Devimon realize!" In front of us was Devimon once again. "Now I see what you plan to do!" I shouted. "Shut up kid!" Lance shouted while pressing the button again. "Ahhhh!" I shouted in pain. "I need to get that remote out of his hands." I thought to myself. "This time the Digital Gate will open!" Lance shouted. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack hit Lance in the back of the head while he was bragging, "Devimon attack!" Lance shouted in anger. Devimon charged for Agumon but Agumon dogged it, "You're going to have to do better than that." Agumon bragged. "Then I will." Devimon responded.

"No Devimon!" Lance shouted. "But he is asking for it." Devimon replied. "I got different plans for them." Lance said. "What kind of plans?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Lance replied. We then heard a truck screeching down the road in front of the building, "Delta team move out!" A man shouted. Then Lance put on a gas mask, "What's that for?" I questioned. "You'll see." Lance said. Canisters broke through the glass of the complex and then a purple gas took over the building. "I feel tired." I said. "Yeah me too." Joe yawned.

**Chapter 9: The Chosen Five!**

I woke up to see that I was now in a prison cell, "Not again." I sighed. I looked around and saw a man in the corner he was about 16 years old that was in pretty good shape, he had blond hair and was as tall as me and his eyes was about a hazel blue, "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me and turned away, "Who needs you anyway." I said. Then a soldier in a black uniform with a gas mask walked in the cell, "Get over here John!" The soldier demanded. I stood up and then the soldier turned around to look at me, "Stay back!" The soldier shouted. "Leave him alone, Kyle." John said. "Why should I listen to a traitor?" Kyle asked. "It was you and Lance that betrayed the five." John responded. "Do not ever talk about the five." Kyle demanded. Kyle threw John to the ground and locked up the cell. "What's the five?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?" John asked. "I just wanted to know what the five was." I replied. John turned around and walked back to his corner, "Hopefully Joe is ok." I said. "Did you say Joe?" John asked. "Yeah, do you know him?" I asked confused. "He was one of the chosen five." John replied. "So, what is the chosen five?" I asked. "I guess I can tell you," John said, "the five was a group of kids, each had their own digimon as a partner." John stopped for a second to see if anybody was watching us, "They were in their last battle against a powerful digimon that wanted to destroy the digital world. The five decided to stop the digimon and when doing so the digital world was at peace, but two of the five thought beyond the imaginable; the two wanted power so they decided to trick the rest of the five into doing their dirty work by creating the D.C.T." John paused to catch his breath, "When the rest of the five found out what they were planning….." Kyle interrupted, "That is enough John." John stopped and walked over to the door, "Why?" John asked. "What are you asking me?" Kyle asked. "Why did you betray us?" John asked. "You betrayed us, not me!" Kyle shouted. "You used us as a tool." John said calmly. "Lance was right; you could never see the purpose of D.C.T." Kyle said. "Lance is a liar!" John yelled. "He was our leader!" Kyle shouted back. "You've changed Kyle." John said. "Where is David?" Kyle asked demandingly. "Why would I tell you?" John questioned. "I have my reasons." Kyle answered. "I'm not going to tell you." John said bravely. "Have it your way." Kyle said walking away. "Kid I need you to take this," John said while putting a digivice in my hand. "Give it to Joe; he'll know what to do." I looked at the digivice and looked back at John, "The five must be reformed." John said as the guards took him out of the cell. I looked at the digivice again and waited for the guards to leave, "Agumon realize!" I shouted. "Where are we?" Agumon asked. "I don't really know." I answered. "It looks like a dump." Agumon stated.

We heard noises outside of the cell that sounded like fighting and then it was complete silence. Joe ran up to the cell with Garurumon behind him, "Stand back!" Joe shouted. Garurumon charged at the cell door, which made it collapse, "Thanks Joe." I said. "We need to get out of here." Joe said impatiently. "Lead the way." I said. "Get away from the wall." Joe demanded. "Why?" I asked. "Just move." Joe replied. I moved out of the cell and then Garurumon blasted a hole in the wall so we can get out, "Now just keep up." Joe demanded. "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "We don't have time to argue." Joe said impatiently. "Stop them!" A soldier shouted. "Time to go!" I shouted while running out the hole.

"Can we stop running?" Agumon asked. "I don't think so!" I shouted. "Why?" Agumon asked. "Because, they're still chasing us!" I shouted while running in front of Joe. "Take a left!" Joe yelled. "Ow!" I shouted. "I mean a right." Joe corrected himself. "Stop them!" The soldier shouted. "Do…they…ever….give...up." I said with barely any breath left. "No." Joe replied. "Great." I said quietly. "Take a left." Joe said. "You sure this time?" I asked. "Yeah…..I think." Joe replied. We took the left and finally lost the soldiers, "Watch out!" Agumon shouted. "Hu." I said before I was rammed. "Will you stop running into me!" I shouted. "Sorry." Agumon said in disappointment. "It's alright Agumon." I said.

Joe was peeking around the corner to see if any of the soldiers followed us, "I think it's safe to go down the street." Joe said silently. "Before we go anywhere, I have to ask you something." I said. "What is it?" Joe asked. "Before you saved me there was a guy named John and when the guards took him away he handed me his digivice and told me to give it to you." I said confused. "Oh." Joe replied in disappointment. "What did I do wrong this time?" I asked confused. "You didn't do anything wrong, it's just…never mind." Joe said upsettingly, "Gabumon digitize."

Joe then ran across the street expecting me to follow, "Wait up!" I shouted. "Whatever you do, don't stop running." Joe commanded. "Fine by me." I responded. "Stop!" One of the guards shouted as we ran down the street. "_Pepper Breath_!" Agumon's attack scared the guard which forced him to turn around and run, "I don't get paid enough for this!" The guard shouted while running away.

We then decided it was a good time to stop, "I guess they aren't that strong after all." I bragged. "Get them!" A guard shouted. "I spoke to soon." I sighed. "Run!" Joe shouted. "Joe I got a really good tip for you." I said while I was running right next to him. "What would that be?" Joe asked. "Run faster!" I shouted as I passed him up. "Why?" Joe asked as the armored truck screeched down the road. "That's why!" I shouted back. "We can't out run a truck!" Joe shouted. "You're right." I said as I stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Joe asked. "You'll see." I said. "You can't stop a truck!" Joe shouted. "I never said I was going to stop it." I said calmly. "Then what are you going to do?" Joe asked confused. "Doge it!" I shouted as I jumped off the road. Joe and Agumon also jumped off the road and we all got back up in an alley way. As we were getting up you could hear the truck flipping over and sliding on its side down the road. "I think we need to get out of here before there are more of them." Joe said while hopping the fence. "I'm fine with that!" I shouted.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon (Applies to all chapters)


End file.
